


reign us in

by cheapdreams



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Hyung Kink, I think ya'll know where this is going, Improvised Sex Toys, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Slight possessive behavior, aka the inappropriate use of a vibrating lightstick, mention of heavy bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: There was an unexpected side effect of Hakyeon leaving for the military.





	reign us in

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what to say about this. i saw something about a leo gangbang and vixx's vibrating lightstick on twitter and i had to write it. enjoy.

There was an unexpected side effect of Hakyeon leaving for the military. 

Well, okay, it wasn't really  _unexpected_ per say. Hongbin realized what was going to happen a couple days after Hakyeon said he had to serve his time. In fact, anyone could see the outcome a mile away if you had more than two braincells. Unfortunately, VIXX were not exactly known for their smarts. 

It took the rest of them up to a week - a long, agonizing week of Hongbin wanting to smash his head against a wall from the sheer obliviousness - before they noticed. Without Hakyeon, there wasn't that protective shield around Taekwoon anymore. They could do whatever they wanted to him without having Hakyeon stand over their shoulders to make sure they weren't hurting his precious sweetheart.

It wasn't that Hakyeon was the worst in bed (and Hongbin wasn't sure who held that position, honestly). He had a dancer's smooth hips, and his dirty talk could make anyone shiver and moan. But when it came to Taekwoon, he was possessive. He had to make sure Taekwoon was okay, had to make sure none of their rules were being broken. To an extent, Hongbin could understand that, so he didn't really fault Hakyeon, he was just excited to see what would happen if he wasn't there to rein them in. 

For the next few days, they circled Taekwoon like sharks, and if he noticed he didn't say anything. Hongbin at least tried to be somewhat subtle. The other members, not so much. He should have expected it, though, he wasn't sure Jaehwan even knew the meaning of the word 'subtle.'

Sanghyuk was the first to break the tension. Hongbin knew because he walked into the kitchen and found Taekwoon shoved against a cabinet with their maknae's tongue down his throat. What a nice sight to see at three in morning while trying to get a glass of water. Taekwoon was embarrassed, as usual, and Sanghyuk was unapologetic, also as usual. "Try not to fuck on the kitchen counters, it's unsanitary," was all Hongbin had to say about it, and since he was too tired to join in, he got his water and went back to bed. He was sure he'd hear all about it from Sanghyuk in the morning. 

He wasn't wrong. 

"God, he moaned so loud that he had to shut himself up with my fingers," Sanghyuk said. "It was hot. I can't wait to fuck him again."

And that's when it dawned on Hongbin. "You know what, why do we all have to fuck him individually? I bet he'd love it if we organized a gangbang."

"Hongbin," Sanghyuk replied, "you're a genius."

He managed to convince Wonshik and Jaehwan as well. By convince, he means he said, "Wanna join a gangbang?" and they didn't even ask who they were banging before they said yes. Now all they had to do was keep from scaring Taekwoon off and it was smooth sailing from there. Movie night turned out to be the perfect opportunity for this. 

"Let's watch Fifty Shades of Gray," Jaehwan suggested. 

"I don't thin-" Taekwoon started. 

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," Jaehwan said. "Afraid of a little BDSM, Woonie?"

"Half of it isn't even accurate," Taekwoon replied shyly.

Hongbin cut in from his spot on the floor, glancing up at Taekwoon. "Then why don't we show them how it's done?"

Taekwoon's eyes widened, a blush already staining his pale cheeks. "H-Hong-bin," he stuttered, but Wonshik was already reaching over to rub at his crotch. Taekwoon jumped at the contact, and Wonshik held his leg open so he couldn't close himself off. "Won-sh-sh-" Taekwoon broke off into a whine. 

"We heard you were such a good boy for Sanghyuk, and now we want a taste too," Hongbin said, licking his lips. Tonight was going to be fun, he could feel it. 

Taekwoon moaned as Wonshik's fingers traced over his balls. "P-please," he whimpered, his legs falling open. Wonshik slapped one of his thighs. 

"Get on the floor," he said, and Taekwoon scrambled to obey. Hongbin guided him into laying down on his back as Sanghyuk worked on pulling his jeans off. With his boxers gone, they discovered a plug nestled in between his cheeks, and Sanghyuk ran his fingers over the rim as it clenched around the toy. 

"Too lonely without Hakyeon filling you up good every night, huh? Wanted something in that tight little ass of yours?" Hongbin said, and Taekwoon moaned in response. Sanghyuk left the plug alone for now, sliding both his and Taekwoon's shirts off. Hongbin went to work on his neck, licking the sensitive spot behind his jaw and nipping at the flesh. He felt Jaehwan move past him, probably going to grab lube, and didn't bother looking up. He only stopped when he was sure there'd be a couple dozen beautiful hickies marking his skin tomorrow. 

Jaewhan returned then, a bottle of lube in one hand and a lightstick in the other.  _Their_ lightstick to be specific. "What are you doing?" Sanghyuk asked him, working his hand over Taekwoon's growing erection in lazy strokes. Jaehwan threw him the lube, and Sanghyuk caught it, taking his hand off Taekwoon's dick to coat his fingers in it. 

"Trust me," Jaehwan said, and Hongbin had a feeling he knew where this was going. Maybe Jaewhan did have more than 0.3 braincells. Hongbin didn't have a lot of time to ponder this revelation because Sanghyuk pushed in a digit beside the plug and Taekwoon tensed, letting out a long groan.

"Do you like that, baby?" Jaehwan asked, claiming a spot on the other side of Taekwoon's chest. He turned on the lightstick and pressed it against Taekwoon's nipple, making him cry out from the vibration. His back arched and, god, Hongbin wanted to  _ruin_ him. "You're so loud, why don't we find something to fill that mouth, hm?" Jaehwan said, letting the lightstick trail further downwards, brushing against his leaking erection. "Wonshik?"

Wonshik didn't waste a single moment. He kicked off his sweats as he got up from the couch and straddled Taekwoon's face, sinking his cock into the warm heat of his waiting mouth. Wonshik sighed in pleasure, thrusting lightly and letting Taekwoon slurp and suck around his dick. "Ah, fuck, what a good slut, taking all of us at once. Better snap some pictures so Hakyeon knows what naughty things you were up to while he was gone."

Taekwoon let out a muffled moan, and it turned into a wail as Sanghyuk practically shoved his entire fist into Taekwoon's ass. The plug was long gone, thrown to the side when Sanghyuk had stretched him out further than the plug could ever achieve. A sheen of sweat was starting to form over Taekwoon's skin, and Hongbin licked it away, curling his tongue around a nipple in the process. His chest shook under Hongbin's teeth, and it wasn't long before he was cumming, covering the lightstick in his mess. Hongbin made a 'tsk' sound.

"Now look at that, you've dirtied your toy," he said, "and you've cum so early into our fun. I guess you're just going to have to get hard again, aren't you?"

Taekwoon said something, the words stifled by Wonshik's cock. He looked ready to cum, too, panting and moaning, some of his precum smeared against Taekwoon's mouth like perverted lipstick. He swallowed Wonshik's cock, slipping it past his gag reflex, and that's all it took for Wonshik to come undone. His hips stilled as he pumped his cum down Taekwoon's throat until he choked, the white liquid rolling down his cheeks and chin as he couldn't hold anymore. Jaehwan fumbled for his phone, which was sitting on the arm of the couch, and opened his camera, taking a couple pictures of Taekwoon's swollen lips encircling Wonshik's softening cock.

"Hot," Jaehwan said, taking a video of Wonshik pulling out, a string of pearly cum connecting them. Taekwoon chased after his cock and stuck out his tongue, desperately trying to clean it off like a good boy. He whined when Jaehwan pushed his head back to the floor, and Wonshik wiped his cock off on Taekwoon's shoulder.

"Please," he whimpered, "please,  _please._ " 

"Well then, someone's desperate," Hongbin said, stroking absently over Taekwoon's nipples. He pinched one, twisting, and Taekwoon keened. "I bet by now you're stretched out enough to take both Sanghyuk and I. And Jaehwan can fuck your mouth. You'd be so full of cock you'd feel it for weeks. Would you like that?"

"Oh, fuck,  _yes_. Please." Taekwoon said, his words slipping into a moan as Sanghyuk pulled his fist out. Hongbin took over from there, manhandling Taekwoon into his lap and keeping him there. Taekwoon was lanky, but he wasn't heavy by any standard, especially when he was so willing to along with whatever they wanted. He grinded against Taekwoon a few times, listening to the pretty noises he made and refusing to let him raise his own hips to ride Hongbins cock. "H-Hon-ng-" he stuttered, tucking his face into Hongbin's neck. 

"How do we ask for something nicely?" he asked.

"P-please, hyung, please fuck me," Taekwoon replied, voice breathy and thin. Hongbin let go of his hips, letting him line up and slide down his dick. Fuck, no matter how much prep he was always so good, ass clenching around his cock and breath catching. Now came the difficult part, getting Sanghyuk in too. 

Hongbin laid down, pulling Taekwoon with him and giving him a handful of hard, deep thrusts as a reward when he didn't put up a fight. He clutched at Hongbin's shoulders and buried his embarrassing sounds in his chest. Sanghyuk lined up behind him, pressing his tip against the rim. Hongbin was above average in dick size, he knew that, but Sanghyuk was fucking  _huge,_ probably because of his height. He hoped Sanghyuk stretched him well. 

"Hyung, please, please," Taekwoon babbled into Hongbin's skin. He almost screamed when Sanghyuk pushed the head past, slowly sinking into Taekwoon's ass until he reached the base. 

"Fuck," Sanghyuk groaned, "you're so wonderfully tight."

"Move, please, move," Taekwoon moaned. 

"Are you sure?" Sanghyuk asked.

"Please, yes, please hyung-" Taekwoon broke off, Sanghyuk pistoning his hips back and slamming into him. Hongbin moaned from under Taekwoon, feeling the drag of Sanghyuk's cock against his own. He wondered if Sanghyuk would be up to fucking him later, maybe in the morning. That would be nice, he hadn't been properly fucked in a while. 

"Why don't you give Jaehwan some special treatment?" Hongbin said, stifling another moan. Taekwoon raised his head, and was met face to face with Jaehwan's erection. He didn't hesitate to take the head into his mouth, suckling on it to get all the precum. Jaehwan grabbed his hair, unsatisfied, and held him steady while he pushed further into his throat with no warning. Taekwoon squirmed and gagged, but Jaehwan thrusted into his mouth with no mind to Taekwoon's discomfort. 

Sanghyuk wasn't going easy on his ass, either, rocking his hips in and out as fast as he could. He didn't slow down, even when his rhythm stuttered and he was close to cumming. He pushed to the very end, his brutal pace dying quickly as he took one last deep plunge and stayed there to spill his load into Taekwoon's ass. That tipped Hongbin over the edge; the sensation of gooey, warm liquid closing around his cock and painting Taekwoon's insides. 

Jaehwan was the only one still going, fucking Taekwoon's small mouth nearly as hard and fast as Sanghyuk had fucked his hole. Taekwoon just took it, his throat relaxed and unable to do anything fancy. It was another minute or so before Jaehwan came, pulling out to spray all over Taekwoon's face. "Good boy," he said, watching Taekwoon collapse against Hongbin's chest, completely spent. Judging by the stickiness between their bodies, he had cum for the second time that night. 

Sanghyuk panted, still trying to catch his breath. He pulled out of Taekwoon's ass, and Hongbin did the same with a little manhandling. Taekwoon was close to dead weight at this point, so deep into subspace and so thoroughly used that he was barely clinging to consciousness. Thankfully, Wonshik was there with damp cloths and tissues to help clean everyone up. 

"Two more years of this," Sanghyuk said, wiping off his soft cock with a couple tissues and searching for his jeans. "Two more years without Hakyeon's rules."

"I know," Hongbin replied, swiping a cloth across the drying cum on his abdomen. "I can't fucking wait."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!! if you have a request or just wanna scream, hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams).


End file.
